odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Manako
Manako (まなこ) is an odorite who began dancing on Nico Nico Douga in 2012 as a member of DANCEROID. While as a member of DANCEROID, her and Yakko became popular as a result of their duet videos, which were often original choreography, like Dance Dance Decadence. Manako is an apt choreographer, having not only choreographed for many of her own dances, but also for DANCEROID's last video, Kami no Mani Mani. After DANCEROID's disbandment in July 2014, she is now a member of the dance group Q'ulle along with other previous members of the group. Her main burst of popularity came after her dance for Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi went viral, gaining almost 2 million views on Nico Nico Douga and 5 million views on her YouTube channel. For more information on Manako as a member of DANCEROID, please visit her article here on the DANCEROID wiki. Collaboration Units # Ex-member of DANCEROID # Member of Q'ulle List of Dances (2012.10.15) # "Sadistic Love" (2012.10.28) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2013.01.29) # "Romantic Breaker" feat Manako and Yakko (2013.02.02) (Original choreography) # "BOY MEETS GIRL" feat. DANCEROID (2013.02.09) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Manako and Lilia Aya (2013.02.26) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.03.17) # "Heartbeat Music" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.04.06) (Original choreography) # "Poison Kiss" feat. Manako, Yakko, Satsuki and Miyamoto Marie (2013.04.15) # "EZ DO DANCE" feat. DANCEROID (2013.04.16) # "Girls" feat. Manako, Ikura and Satsuki (2013.04.19) # "Juu Mensou" feat. Manako and Yuzuki (2013.05.21) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.06.03) (Original choreography) # "Love is a Fickle Illusion!!" feat. Manako and Maam (2013.06.21) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.22) (Original choreography) # "Melody Line" feat. Manako, Yakko and Asibuto Penta (2013.07.23) # "Summer Love Fireworks" (2013.07.27) # "I ♥" (2013.08.13) # "Love Rider" feat. Manako, Yakko and Maam (2013.08.14) # "Viva Happy" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.08.21) # "TERU" (2013.08.31) (Original choreography) # "Yuukei Yesterday" (2013.10.04) (Original choreography) # "Dream Meltic Halloween" feat. DANCEROID and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2013.10.31) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.14) # "Girl's Be Ambitious" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.15) # "Dancing Day, Dancing Night" feat. DANCEROID (2013.11.16) # "Saikyou Pare Parade" (2013.11.17) # "Snow Song Show" (2013.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Dance Dance Decadence" feat. Manako and Yakko (2013.12.11) (Original choreography) # "Girls Rule" (2013.12.27) # "Snow Trick" feat. Manako, Yakko and Asibuto Penta (2013.12.31) # "Melancholic *C.S.Port rearrange*" (2014.01.18) # "The Third Pudding War" (2014.01.22) (Original choreography) # "Sweet Decola Ice Cream Holic" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" feat. Manako, Yakko, Asibuto Penta and Miko (2014.01.27) (Original choreography) # "Delusion Tax" feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.02.12) # "Hello, Mr. Chocolate feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.02.14) (Original choreography) # "Shabadiba" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.02.19) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. DANCEROID (2014.02.22) # "Confession Rival Declaration" (2014.02.27) (Original choreography) # "Platinum -shin'in future Mix" (2014.03.03) # "Tankobu Baby" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.03.26) # "Love Timer" (2014.04.12) (Original choreography) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Manako, Yakko and Asibuto Penta (2014.05.05) # "Electric ・ Angel" feat. Manako and colorpointe (2014.05.15) # "Kami no Mani Mani" feat. DANCEROID (2014.05.31) # "Koi Suru" (2014.06.03) # "Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.06.02) (Original choreography) # "Friday's Good Morning" (2014.07.16) # "Highway" feat. Manako, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyouhu, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Miume, Melochin and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" (2014.08.12) # "The World Is Falling In Love" (2014.08.13) (Original choreography) # "Undead Enemy" feat. Manako, Yakko and Satsuki (2014.08.21) (Original choreography) # "Massara Blue Jeans" feat. Manako and Miko (2014.09.05) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" feat. Manako and Satsuki(2014.09.09) # "Hocus Pocus Cooking" feat. Manako and color pointe (2014.09.14) # "Carry Me Off" feat. Q'ulle (2014.09.15) # "Yi Er Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" feat. Manako and Satsuki (2014.09.17) # "MAD HEAD LOVE" feat. Manako and Miko (2014.09.29) # "Gu- Gu-" (2014.10.04) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.11) (Original choreography) # "Love x Love Whistle" feat. Manako and BoopBoopBeeDoop (2014.10.12) (Original choreography) # "HOME" (2014.10.27) (Original choreography) # "Koizora Yohou" (2014.11.24) (Original choreography) # "Love! Snow! Real Magic" (2014.11.02) # "mic check one two" feat. Q'ulle (2014.12.05) # "Kyuubi Ghost Spirit Group Mystery ~Beginning~" feat. Manako and Yakko (2014.12.20) (Original choreography) # "Love Cafeteria" (2015.01.09) (Original choreography) # "A Dreariness Cheaper Than Häagen-Dazs" (2015.01.29) # "Because It's Warm ♪" feat. Q'ulle and Kumamushi (2015.02.09) # "Ai no Uta" (2015.02.11) # "MONSTER (PV ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.16) # "MONSTER (Danced it ver.)" feat. Q'ulle (2015.02.20) # "39" feat. Manako, Aikawa Kozue, Kyoufu, Kurou Kento (ARSMAGNA), Gets, Sacchaso, Tadanon, Tei☆in!, Bouto, Tora-san, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Imamegu (2015.02.22) (Original choreography) # "39" feat. Manako and Yakko (2015.03.03) }} Sample Video Gallery File:Manako_in_DANCEROID.jpg|Manako as a member of DANCEROID File:Mb_manako.png|Manako for Q'ulle's 'mic check one two' single File:Mb manako2.png|Manako for Q'ulle's 'MONSTER' single File:B8kIxLICAAAFI0I.jpg|Q'ulle File:10891011 424625647687932 438218381 n.jpg|Q'ulle File:B8mWM7cCEAEP83w.jpg|Q'ulle File:B9-Yd2ZCMAARmKK.jpg|Manako, Maam and Ikura File:B9Zi9yTCMAA0UW9.jpg|Q'ulle and Kumamushi Trivia * She appeared in the YouTube rewind 2014 at the end, placing the YouTube logo in a backpack. * She appeared in the Nissan Flash Dress Up video, at one point dancing the choreography to 'Friday's Good Morning'. * She is 5'3". Manako's Wear post External links *Twitter *Blog *Instagram *Wear Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:Dancers who have singing activities